TAXI
by Mili Riddle
Summary: Declaimer: Este OneShot es un regalo de Amigo Invisible del grupo "Dramione, historias de amor que debieron ser contadas" para: Deevorath.


Declaimer: Este OneShot es un regalo de Amigo Invisible del grupo **"Dramione, historias de amor que debieron ser contadas"** para: Deevorath.

Espero realmente que te guste ^^. Juro que hice mi mejor esfuerzo ***no me des con la tabla :O***

 **Taxi**

La vida de Hermione Granger se había vuelto demasiado monótona de alguna manera pero aquello no le incomodaba en lo absoluto. Mientras estaba en la lucha contra Voldemort eso era exactamente lo que había anhelado: una vida corriente y común. Dónde la normalidad la llevara a tener todos los días un solo camino por el cual ir y venir sin otro tipo de complicación.

Y aunque el resto de sus amigos o su familia no habían estado de acuerdo con su decisión. Nada, absolutamente nada le había hecho sentirse tan segura y viva al respecto. Había aprendido a vivir esa nueva vida, esa segunda oportunidad que el destino le había otorgado y nunca estaría dispuesta a cambiarla, al menos estaba segura que hasta entonces no había existido un motivo perfecto para hacerlo, por nada ni nadie.

Tal vez era claramente la razón por la cuál las cosas con Ron no habían funcionado como hubieran esperado. Y un día, prácticamente sin darse cuenta, ambos se separaron sin excusas o explicaciones. Cada quién había elegido su propio rumbo, su camino y no habían vuelto a coincidir.

Quizá, se dijo muchas veces, después de todo aún no estaba preparada para formalizar o llevar adelante una relación. Pues había descubierto que no sabía qué hacer realmente en una situación similar. Había sentido que aún le faltaba por experimentar, dado que los únicos riesgos que había sufrido eran específicamente fuera del sentido amoroso.

Lo que la llevaba, a todo esto, a preguntarse qué hacía allí realmente en ese restaurante Muggle con unos de sus compañeros del Ministerio de Magia. No había escuchado una sola palabra de lo que había dicho y sorprendentemente no estaba aterrada por lo mismo. Sin un solo atisbo de vergüenza.

El mago era guapo, de sangre limpia, ex Hufflepuff y hasta dónde se había permitido prestar atención había sido en su momento, capitán del equipo de Quidditch. Jacob Harrison, era seis años mayor y una cabeza más alto que ella, con unos impresionantes ojos azules y un cabello negro carbón que notablemente parecía ser más suave de lo usual. Pero Hermione sabía que fuera de todo ese perfil, nada le atraía. Era considerablemente amable y caballeroso, pero supo que desde que había aceptado aquella absurda cita, él no era su tipo y no era con quién querría compartir los desafíos de la vida como un equipo.

—Lo siento, creo que te he estado aburriendo toda la velada. —Hermione pestañeó varias veces saliendo finalmente del trance al que se había sumido.

—Para nada, Jacob, ¿cómo crees? —él fue demasiado amable para no obligarla a aceptar lo evidente, por lo que simplemente se limitó a sonreírle. No parecía incómodo aunque Hermione encontró un débil brillo de decepción en sus ojos azulados.

—Creo que podemos salir de aquí sin hacer el ridículo, ¿qué dices? —le preguntó con un tono divertido, mirando el reloj de su muñeca.

—En verdad lo siento. —Soltó sin haberlo podido contener por más tiempo. —Es sólo que, creo que estoy bien así.

—Entiendo, en serio. No tienes que darme explicaciones de ningún tipo, y no es como si no me hubiera dado cuenta, sólo me miraste fijo por dos horas. Fue aterrador. —Ambos rieron como dos buenos amigos. Pues era a lo único que podían llegar a ser y Jacob lo entendió perfectamente sin sentirse en lo más mínimo afectado. Él alargó su brazo por encima de la mesa y palmeó su mano con delicadeza. —Creo que no soy un gran reto para una heroína del Mundo Mágico, pero te aseguro que encontrarás a alguien que realmente te desafíe.

—¿Tú crees? A esta altura de mi vida eso parece una posibilidad muy lejana.

—Bueno, siempre me he considerado como alguien de visión. —el mozo llegó a ellos y Jacob se hizo cargo de la cuenta. Al cabo de cinco minutos después él se había marchado risueño, decepcionado, por supuesto pero Hermione sabía que él era alguien sumamente positivo y aquel traspié no lo derrumbaría.

Sonrió. Esa noche estaba fresca, los cielos estaban despejados. Las estrellas ocupaban cada diminuto rincón del panorama nocturno y la luna en el centro del mismo como un fiel guardián que se mantenía firme e imperturbable en lo alto. Jacob se había ofrecido acompañarla a su casa pero se había negado rotundamente. Después de todo no recordaba la última vez que había dado un paseo por las calles de Londres como una simple muggle. Anhelaba hacerlo y eso le había obligado a deshacerse del mago.

Las calles estaban bastante movidas y no era algo que la sorprendiera en realidad, era típico de los viernes a la noche. Caminó varias cuadras, se dejó llevar por el hipnótico andar de la multitud hasta llegar a una galería de tiendas de ropa que poca importancia le dió. Al final se quedó mirando la vidriera de una librería al otro lado de la calle dónde promocionaban las nuevas ediciones de Orgullo y Prejuicio de Jane Austen. Eran tan tentadores, Hermione principalmente así lo encontraba.

—Maldita sea —su burbuja de ensoñación se vio cruelmente rota cuando escuchó una voz tan familiar a unos metros de ella. Una parte le gritaba que no se le ocurriera voltear y la otra la incitaba a hacerlo o jamás sería capaz de vivir con esa insana curiosidad.

Y, aunque todo parecía un teatro dramático, claramente la última ganó.

Draco Malfoy agitaba su mano al filo de la vereda mientras no dejaba de maldecir por lo bajo. Eran un cuadro más que perturbador, no sólo por el simple hecho de ver a Malfoy en el Londres Muggle sino porque estaba haciendo el ridículo sin dejar de verse elegante y tan sangre pura como siempre. Hermione estaba tentada a preguntarle cómo lo hacía, sin embargo eso sería aún más raro. Se preguntaba, ¿qué comentarios creativos soltaría Ginny en ese instante? Y de sólo pensarlo no tardó en reír. Llevó sus manos a su boca cuando notó lo fuerte que se había escuchado pero ya era demasiado tarde. Él se había girado.

Demonios.

—¿Granger? —soltó con algo de sorpresa, pero tan pronto como esa expresión había teñido su rostro fue reemplazada por su habitual frialdad aclarando su garganta como si no hubiera estado como un idiota ridículo. —Granger.

—Malfoy. —Saludó intentando fruncir el ceño, pero sin mucho éxito. —¿Qué estabas haciendo?

—No es de tu incumbencia, sabelotodo —respondió con esa actitud pedante que Hermione tanto odiaba de él. Sin embargo, en ese momento poco le había afectado. Ya no era una niña sensible.

—Bueno, buena suerte consiguiendo un taxi porque de algo estoy segura, no lo conseguirás haciendo berrinches.

—Yo no estaba haciendo... —Hermione lo observó con ese aire de obviedad que provocó que el rubio soltara un par de maldiciones. —Te odio.

—Bueno, al fin estamos de acuerdo en algo. —Dijo ésta girándose para volver a retomar su camino. No estaba dispuesta a perder la paciencia con una noche que seguía tan hermosa.

—¿A dónde crees que vas? —lo miró por encima de su hombro.

—¿Hacia allá? —Draco rodó los ojos y se acercó a ella con sus manos en sus bolsillos. Intentando no perder la paciencia en el proceso y no sentir que lo que estaba pensando hacer no fuera una maldita locura.

—Necesito un Taxi. Me aparecería pero hice una maldita apuesta con Zabini y no puedo usar magia por un día. —Ambos quedaron frente a frente. Hermione nunca se había imaginado cómo sería la voz de un Draco Malfoy honesto; tenía que admitir que no le sentaba mal, de hecho no parecía tan temible como aparentaba. Tan inalcanzable.

—Perdiste.

—Y no me gusta admitirlo abiertamente. —Suspiraron al unísono y luego se miraron.

—Siempre creí que Ron y Harry eran los únicos que seguían con esos juegos infantiles. —Él no dijo nada, no le convenía claro decir algo al respecto. Hermione lo pasó por al lado y él la vió acercarse a la orilla de la vereda, la miró sumamente intrigado cuando ella llevó dos de sus dedos de su mano derecha a su boca. Un silbido salió de la misma y sorprendentemente, de ese ir y venir alocado de los muggle en sus carcachas, un maldito taxi se estacionó frente a su menuda figura. —¿Qué esperas?

Zabini jamás le creería eso.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó arrugando la nariz cuando Hermione amagó a subirse al auto.

—Me duelen los pies, Malfoy. Aprovecharé la oportunidad, sube si quieres o puedes seguir esperando; dudo que alguien quiera detener uno por ti. —Se metió dejando la puerta abierta, dándole una silenciosa invitación. Una muy tentadora invitación. Maldijo por última vez antes de subirse finalmente al vehículo. Era lo último que esperaba de ese día y Hermione no pensaba diferente. Pues ¿quién en su sano juicio esperaría compartir un taxi con Draco Malfoy?

—¿Y a dónde los llevo? —esa simple pregunta seguramente en el futuro sería el principio de algo que en ese instante no llegarían a comprender.


End file.
